For many years, children and young adults have enjoyed the fun and excitement of repeatedly pounding a tether ball against a paddle where the tether ball is actually attached to the paddle. This amusement device is commonly referred to a paddle ball game. While conventional paddle ball games are fun and exciting and to at least some extent tends to develop good hand and eye coordination, they have one major shortcoming. Conventional paddle ball games do not lend themselves to individual player versus player competition. That is, with conventional paddle ball games a player has to essentially play against himself.
Beyond that, with a conventional paddle ball game the tether ball tends to repeatedly follow a predictable flight path from the paddle. Expressed in another way, because of the nature of the paddle ball device and the way the game is played, the tether ball tends to react and respond essentially the same way time after time.
There is a need for a tether ball game that can be played in a competitive fashion by two players where the tether ball is pounded back and forth between two players in such a fashion that test one's hand and eye coordination and his or her skill level in hitting the tether ball under various playing conditions.